The One Who Made a Difference
by An aWesome Sea Maiden
Summary: Potter, one of the most famous names in the history of the wizard world. They have a history rich and well known. They were the Pureblood Gryffindors. But two are most known in the Wizarding world. Harry Potter, the boy who lived… and his father James Potter. But little was known of James Potter's little sister. The one that made a difference. AU. Trial Run Story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

Potter, one of the most famous names in the history of the wizard world. They, like the Black family, has a history rich and well known. They were the Pureblood Gryffindors. But two are most known in the Wizarding world. Harry Potter, the boy who lived… and his father James Potter. But little was known of James Potter's little sister. The one that made a difference.

Chapter 1

Dead…the only one I have left. My only brother, my other half, my twin…dead. I know they were on the run, I know he was in danger. But I also knew that they were safe. They had a secret keeper, one who no one would expect. How could this have happened? How could I, Jadelyn Potter, let it happen?

I walked into Godric's Hollow that Halloween night. It was a tradition for me and my brother even as a child to visit each other's rooms, or in this case home, to just stay together, to hang out in a sense. But a Death Eater raid had delayed me. I was an Auror, like James, we had joined directly after Hogwarts, along with Padfoot. We were both highly ranked in the Auror's office. So when James disappeared I covered for him. It was Dark Times. Everyone was in chaos. But that Halloween Night changed everything.

The house was in shambles. Door was swinging sideward, windows were broke.

"James" I gasped as I ran into the house, my wand drawn. I hurried to the steps. But just before I could get far. I saw a figure lying on the floor just at the top of the stairs. "No"

My brother was on the top of the stairs. He was still. His eyes opened fear and protective glint still present in his hazel eyes. His glasses slightly crooked, his pajamas rumpled and dirty.

"James" I knelt down beside my brother tears were swarming in my eyes. This couldn't be happening, he can't be dead.

"Come on James," I pleaded. Slightly shaking my brother. "Come on Jamie, you can't do this to me. It's not funny"

There was nothing. The light in his eyes, the playful glint that had always amused me, the protective one that calmed me, it was gone. I sobbed as my only brother was dead in front of me. I did the only thing I could. I sobbed as I held him in my arms. I cried all the pain.

"Sorry, James" I muttered "I wasn't here. I couldn't save you. I couldn't repay you for all that you've done for me. I'm sorry."

After one last look in his hazel eyes, the ones once filled with mischief and humor, I closed them. Now it is like he is asleep, I fixed his glasses, and held him in my arms one last time. Then I went to investigate more into the house. I crept through the destroyed hallway. The nursery door was opened. Where I found the most unnerving sight.

"Sev?" Severus Snape looked up from where he was cradling the body of his best friend…and his only love. "Lily"

I knelt down closer to them. Lily was one of my close friends. She was my roommate for seven years, and she didn't care when she hated my brother. But she accepted me, both her and Sev. I can't imagine loosing her.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked

"I can't believe they're gone" I muttered through my tears. I felt a hand on my back. Involuntarily I leaned towards Severus, he awkwardly pat my back in comfort. But we both know it was pointless.

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Always" he hesitantly closed her eyes.

"Where's Harry?" I asked looking at the empty crib

"He's alive." Sev said "The Dark Lord is gone."

"How?" I asked bewildered "Where is he now?"

"I don't know" Severus said "Dumbledore probably knows."

After a few more minutes just sitting there, I stood up. Wiping my eyes with the my long sleeves. Severus also stood. His composure better than mine.

"I have to go find Sirius and Remus" I said "They might know."

"Not now" Snape said "Go home. You look exhausted. It is a full moon. I think it would be more beneficial for you to head home."

I did what probably be one of the most foolish and Gryffindor-ish move I could ever do in my life. I jumped on Sev and grabbed him in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't stop my brother that day. And Lily…"

"It was not your fault" Severus said awkwardly accepting the hug. "You couldn't do anything about it. But it is done, it is the past. If anyone was to blame, it was the childishness of the Marauders."

I sighed. Severus Snape tends to hold grudges. But he doesn't blame those who don't take part. Sometimes I think he is bitter as much as he is loyal. He released me and looked at me in the eyes.

"Go home" he said his voice had a hint of sincerity and what seems to be guilt. "Go rest, I think tomorrow, the ministry will have a field day."

"Alright" I said as I headed to the door "It isn't your fault either Sev. No one predicted this was going to happen"

Then I left Godric's Hollow, looking for more answers

* * *

I didn't think it could get worse. But clearly, I was wrong. Millicent Bagnold was retiring and the Ministry is having its own little fights inside the office. I walked in into The Department of Magical Law Enforcement Office…and notice something was missing. It didn't feel right.

"Where's Sirius?" I asked Kingsley who sat in the cubicle beside me.

"Haven't you heard?" he asked bewildered "He was arrested. He was your brother's secret keeper. He was arrested along with Barty Crouch Jr. and Bellatrix Lestrange."

I froze. Sirius wasn't the secret keeper. Peter was. Sirius will never betray James. He would never side with Voldemort. He has suffered too much to do it.

"Any news on Peter Pettigrew?"

"He's dead" Kingsley said "Nothing left but a pool of blood and a finger."

Peter. He's the reason for this. The dirty rat. I have to fix this. I will not lose another person in this war. I will find a way.

* * *

**Hey AWSM here. This is another Trial story. I know that the Potter sister thing is slightly over used, but I loved it. and this is a different version. MY version. Please tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I stormed towards the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement Office. Barty Crouch Sr. was the head. He was power hungry. But I know he has the capability to love, he has a conscience. But he also values his family's name and reputation. I know this is going to be a bit risky. But I have to try. Even if I lose my job.

I knocked on the door of his office. "Barty Crouch Sr., Head of DMLE" was written on the door on a silver plaque.

"Come in"

I practically barged into the room. "Sir, You're making a mistake"

Barty Crouch Sr. looked up at me. There was a bit of shock. "What might that be, Ms. Potter?"

"Sirius" I stated

"Sirius Black was found with a dozen dead Muggles and the finger of Peter Pettigrew. Not to mention, he was James Potter's, your brother's, Secret Keeper."

"It's Not Sirius"

"Ms. Potter I think you might still be in shock. On your brother's death. I suggest a break. Relax, You-Know-Who is gone. I'm sure we could handle with one less Auror."

"Sir" I intercepted. "we lost more than half of our team just as it is. I think we will need all the help we could get. But I trust you, I am absolutely positive. Sirius Black is Innocent, he is not like any of his family. Heck he was disowned. Peter Pettigrew is my brother's secret keeper."

"And where did you get this from?"

"James told me"

"One does not simply tell their secret keeper."

This is getting nowhere. Know there is something wrong. Sirius will never betray James. Not after all they've been through. I noted the burned picture on the table. Barty Crouch Jr. was burned off the family picture. Maybe I still have a chance.

"Sir, I hear you are running for Minister of Magic"

"Yes, I am" he said slightly puffing out his chest. "I do hope you are on my side"

"On the contrary, sir" I said "I have a proposition.

I picked up the frame of the picture. "I wonder how badly the capture of Barty Jr. must be on your reputation."

"He is no son of mine"

"I never said he was you son" I said "But I also didn't say he wasn't."

"What do you want Potter"

"I know a way, where we could restore, your reputation."

He was suddenly interested. "I'm listening."

"One Month." I said "I, only I, will investigate on the Sirius case. I know it will be risky. But if he is innocent. He will be freed."

"How is that supposed to help" he growled, "it just practically says that I put an innocent man in prison"

"No," I said "it means you saved an innocent man in prison. Think about it. When the Death Eaters all made chaos. No one was spared. Innocent lives were taken. But if they find out that you convicted the RIGHT killer. You will be titled as a fair minister, a just minister. After all the chaos that happened, the people need a good minister. Do you think Fudge would make a better job?"

He pondered for a moment. It was a risky thing for me. The elections are in two months we could only get so much done.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I leave." I said "I don't think I need to be here if that were the case."

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't"

"Sir, My brother just died and what I have left of him was taken from me. the ony one who has the right to get him back is in prison." I said "I was going to take a few days off, I need to mourn. But I can't do that knowing that my brother's killer is still out there and the wrong man is paying the price."

Mr. Crouch groaned. He needed me on his side. That was the last of his plan to win. I was highly known in the Wizarding world. If they knew that I was in his side, it just might help him in the elections.

"Fine" he grumbled "One month. No one should know about this. Not even your partners."

"Their dead and in prison."

"Consider it as a month off." Mr. Crouch said. "if you don't find anything. Don't bother coming back"

"I don't know what I'm going to do" I said sitting on the couch in the Black Manor. My best friend Desiree. She was my best friend from Hogwarts, even closer than James and Sirius were. She has silver blonde hair and grey eyes. Her face slightly angular, but also kind looking.

"I'm sure you'll do fine honey" she said handing me a cup of tea. "there's still time"

"I have a week left" I said "And I am as close to finding Peter as when I started"

* * *

"Come on, Jade" Desiree said "I know you. You won't let anything get in the way. What is going on. You know you could always get help"

"Yeah, and I'm sure Reg would love to help me" I said "Right Reg"

Regulus popped out from the other room. Desiree managed to save Regulus from the hands of the Inferi. They've been together ever since. Regulus doesn't particularly like Sirius. But after the death of their mom, he was slightly more open to the idea.

"Right what?"

"Just say no" I said

"Uh…maybe?"

Desiree rolled her eyes at my childishness. "She needs help. Sirius is in prison, accused for being an accomplice of the Dark Lord"

"He's not" Regulus said. "I know Sirius that much."

"Yeah, but Mr. Crouch doesn't seem to think so." I said "Apparenly, in his eyes, The Moste Noble House of Black isn't so noble anymore."

"Didn't you say Pettigrew was a rat?"

"Yeah, he's an Animagus. I don't know how the coward managed to do it. But he is"

"And he's missing a finger" Regulus pointed out "So look for a rat with a missing finger."

"You don't expect me to turn over every rat on the streets." I said looking at Regulus with a face.

"No" he said ignoring my incredulous look. "I mean is, doesn't he have a specific marking that you could automatically know its him?"

"He's missing a finger."

"Well, there's one. And besides knowing how cowardly Pettigrew is he will find a place to stay." Regulus said "Somewhere he could be protected."

* * *

I went into the ministry and into my desk. I know I have a picture here somewhere. I took a picture of the three Animagus. I remember I placed it somewhere. I rummaged through more papers when I had found it. two photographs were inserted in one of my journals. One was the picture I was looking for, a muggle photo, Padfoot was playfully barking at Prongs, and Wormtail was on one of his antlers. Then the second one was a charmed photo.

James and I were both eleven in the photo. His hair was a mess as usual, that playful glint in his eyes as we both tried to push each other off the photograph, waving at the camera. We both wore our Hogwarts Uniform, the Gryffindor Crest on the breast pocket. It was our first Christmas break from Hogwarts. Mom wanted to take a picture of us in our Hogwarts uniform. I remembered this day. After the picture, James and I rushed into our rooms to unpack and when I visited his room. Half a dozen chocolate frogs were jumping around his room like their personal swamp.

I managed to catch more frogs than James had. Then he took his revenge by opening chocolate frogs in my room to wake me up the next day. I sighed as I kept the picture close to my heart. I wanted to forget about it. but I knew that could never happen. James was a big part of my life. And he will always be. I will find Peter, and free Sirius, for James…For Harry.

"Jade?" I looked up and saw Arthur Weasley.

"Hey Arthur" I said smiling, wiping some tears off my face

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you got a month off."

"I…I just needed to get something" I said pocketing the two photos. "So what brings you to this side of the office?"

"Well, I was actually looking for you" he said "Molly heard what happened to James and Lily, she wanted to see how you were doing"

I smiled at their concern. "I'm doing fair. You know it's just a bit hard."

"I'm sorry." Arthur said "I know how close you and James were"

"Yeah." I said "I just can't imagine not having him around"

Arthur placed a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you come over for dinner, I'm sure Molly would love for you to come. She's been worried sick, and frankly the twins are looking for you"

I chuckled "How are my little Marauders. I swear those two are just as mischievous as James was"

"Well they're fine." He said "Molly actually thinks you might have influenced the two into mischief making."

I laughed. "Of course. I wouldn't be the unofficial Maraudette for nothing. I only lacked the nickname"

"Do you need anything else?" Arthur asked "I can wait for you then we can head over to the Burrow"

"No, I'm finished" I said standing up. "Come on, we can't have Molly waiting now can we?"

* * *

I Apparated with Arthur into Ottery St. Catchpole, the Burrow was right in view. We walked over, and I saw two pairs of eyes just by the window. Soon two five year olds jumped into the street. I was nearly toppled by two five year old redheads.

"Jade!" they said

"You're here!"

"Where have you been!"

"We missed you!"

"Did you miss us?"

"Boys" Arthur interrupted the two. "Give your godmother some space"

I smiled "No Arthur its fine" I ruffled the twin's ginger hair. "How are my two mischief makers"

Before they could answer Molly's voice started to echo "Fred! George! Where could they have gone to"

She was at the door way, and she saw us with the twins. "Jade!"

She came over and smothered me in a hug. I was friends with her twin brothers Fabian and Gideon. They were both as amusing as Fred and George sometimes, finishing each other's sentences. Thinking the same ideas. Molly was devastated when they died. I wonder how she had ever copped with it.

"You're here" she said releasing me from the hug. "Where have you been"

"Ministry stuff" I said smiling

"I'm sorry to hear about James" Molly said the shorter woman again hugged me fiercely.

"Its okay" I said "It'll be hard for a while, but I'll live"

"Come on Dear" Molly said back to her mothery self. "You're just in time for dinner. Fred, George, Get your brothers."

Molly guided me into the house, after giving Arthur a kiss. The twins came bouncing down the stairs again. This time sounds of feet were thundering down the steps. Bill and Charlie was coming down, and Percy was already seated on the dinner table, his face into a book.

"Jade!" Bill and Charlie said coming towards me

"Hey you two!" I said as the two greeted me with a hug. "Oh look at you two. So big. Bill, what are you now eleven? And Charlie, aw I remember when you were just waist high now look at you."

Charlie just blushed while Bill smiled proudly "I'm ten. One more year then I get to go to Hogwarts!"

"Right you are little man" I said ruffling his hair. Molly started to tell everyone to sit down. I went to help Molly, but she started to shoo me away.

"So...where's the other little man?" I said "I remember there was a littler Weasley toddling around"

"He's asleep" Molly said "Tired himself out early today. He wanted to watch Scabbers"

"Scabbers?"

"Yeah" Percy said smiling his glasses were a bit big on his face and slightly sliding down. "I found him in the garden!"

"Really?" I said "Good for you, Percy"

"Want to see him?"

"Sure thing" Percy jumped off the rather large chair and went into the other room. He came back carrying a cage with a mousy brown rat…with a missing toe.

Wormtail

* * *

**Hehehe Cliffhanger :D**

**Anyways THANK YOU for all those who had liked and subscribed. And of course those who had reviewed. THANK YOU. I am posting a poll. This is a trial story. I just wanted to see if this will clique. So if you think I should continue please vote. If you cant vote, just leave me a review that will be fine. I want to post the new chapter in…maybe two to three days but I am unsure because I have to fix some UPCAT forms for College Entrance Exams…I feel like im getting old -_-**

**Anyways PLEASE READ AND REVEIW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It took everything in me not to grab the familiar rat and suffocate him in his furry little neck. But in knew it would only cause me more problems in my serious Sirius case. The rat was asleep he had a little bandage in his right paw. The stupid little git framed Sirius for what he did, and he had the audacity to hide in an innocent family like some sort of pet?

"That's nice Percy" I said "Why don't you return him to your room?"

"Okay." He said happily returning to his room. Molly and Arthur seemed to have noticed my sudden reaction. But said nothing of it. We ate one of Molly's famous home cooked meals and the twins seemed to have way too much fun with it. They would get food. Then trade…then eat of each others plates…then trade again.

"Will you two stop it" Percy said from beside them

"Why?"

"We're not doing anything to you"

"We're not hurting you."

"Well you're hurting my head" Percy said "you guys are confusing me"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"NOT!

"TOO!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Guys" I said suddenly "Just stop it please. Percy, just ignore your brothers. Fred, Geroge, stop pestering Percy."

"Yes, Aunty Jade." They said simuntaneously.

"Are you staying for long?" George asked hopeful. "Can you show us that silver fox that came out of your wand again? The one that chased the garden knomes?"

"Sure thing buddy" I said ruffling his hair "I might stay for the night. Maybe camp out on your couch like last time. But I'm not sure yet. We'll see"

"Kay!" George said Dinner finished and I approached Arthur.

"Arthur, we need to talk. Us and Molly. It's important

"Right after we get the kids to bed" Arthur said.

"Auntie Jade! Can you tell us a bedtime story?" Fred asked with George right beside him. They were both looking at me with those big eyes. They shared a room with Percy. So I wasn't certain.

"Wouldn't you're brother mind?"

"I'm okay with it" Percy said from the foot of the stairs. "I like listening to your stories."

I looked at Molly with uncertainty. I was practically stealing half of her kin. But she just smiled back. "Go ahead."

"Alright." I said "But say goodnight to your mum and dad first"

The three kids went to say goodnight to their parents then proceeded to drag me up the stairs into their room. Well the twins dragged me, Percy was leading.

* * *

Percy's room was slightly altered since the last time i was here. There was a bunk bed on one side and a single bed on the other. Books and toys were scattered on the floor. Some were pilled neatly. Some, however, looked like a tornado hit the place. But all in all, it looked like a normal child's room.

"Ronald and Ginny are in the twin's room" Percy explained "So they have to share with me. Sorry everything is a mess. These two don't want to clean up after themselves."

"It's fine" I said waving it off before another argument starts. Judging by the looks the twins were giving Percy. It almost did. I glanced nervously at the rat sitting inside a cage just at the table.

"Don't worry" Percy said "Mum put a sleeping draught on his food. She said he won't wake until tomorrow afternoon."

I nodded

"What story are you going to tell this time?" Fred asked, lying on his stomach on the top bunk with George on his side. "Can you tell us another story about Padfoot and Prongs?"

"I got a better idea" I said I held my wand in my hand. "May I borrow?" I motioned to the three stuffed animal each of them had. "Now close your eyes"

Percy lent me his bear. Like him, he had these big glasses that looked a bit too big on his face. It reminded me of James. I looked at it trying to stop the tears from falling, as I changed it to look like a stag. For some reason the glasses was still there. The twins had these adorable frog looking creatures. They were green and blue and had big heads and little bodies. Almost like some muggle frog cartoon I saw days ago. I transformed it to a little black dog, and a grey wolf. I hid the wolf while the dog and stag started to play around.

"Alright you can open your eyes now" the three watched in awe as the two animals went to play around. They started to play with the two stuffed animals in their line of vision.

"Alright. Today's story is about Padfoot and Prong's new friend"

"There is no one there." Fred said

"Not yet" I said "Alright." I whistled and the two little animals stopped tackling each other. But they went in front of me. Still pushing each other.

"One day, Padfoot and Prongs were playing around in the forest." The two little animals started to play around. tackling each other. "But little did they know that there was a lonely wolf just watching them." Under the bed, the little wolf was sticking out his head.

"When they were playing around. Prongs saw the little wolf." The little stag looked towards the space under the bed. "Prongs went to meet with the little wolf. He brought Padfoot with him and went to talk to the little wolf." They two playfully went to under the bed. "The shy little wolf kept hidden. Hoping that they would just leave." the little wolf went deeper into the bed. "But the two really wanted to say hi and manage to convince him to come out." Sure enough. The little animals did something drastic.

Little Prongs went under the bed. Fred and George went to take a peak as Prongs got Moony out from under the bed. Using his nuzzle instead of his antlers. Soon with much forcing on Moony, there were three little animals playing right between the two beds. But the wolf was a little hesitant.

"The little wolf was named Moony. He was shy, kind and smart. He helped the two in so many ways. He became one of their best friends." I said as I watched the three wrestle around the floor. Remembering the original Marauders. "But for some reason he always disappeared. Always during a full moon"

"Werewolf" Percy said "Moony's a werewolf"

"Shut up Percy"

Percy looked saddened all of the sudden. But I wrapped an arm around the little six year old. "One night, Padfoot and Prongs followed Moony home." with a wave of my wand a little house appeared right in front of them where little stuffed Moony went in. "They watched as the poor little wolf lock himself in the house as the moon rose. Moony was a werewolf."

The twins gasped while Percy had a slight smug look "What happened?"

"The next day they met with Moony" the little house disappeared and Moony walked around with a slight limp and a bandage at his paw. "They told him that they discovered his secret. They knew he was a werewolf"

"Moony thought that his friends were going to leave him" I paused as the three looked at me curious what will happen next too poor little Moony "But they surprised him again."

"They knew that he couldn't control it. and he was no harm to them because like him they were animals. They became his best friends."

"But Moony's a werewolf" Fred said "Aren't they afraid of him?"

"They know that the real Moony will never do those horrible things. That it is something he cannot control" I said "They knew that their friend Moony is still in there. That he is still their friend from the first day they met." I felt the tears in my eyes.

"Were they your friends?" George asked curiosity and sincerity in his eyes "What happened to them?"

"Yeah they were my friends" I said "I don't know where Moony is. Padfoot was taken away. And Prongs…" I couldn't let it out. It still hurt to think about James. The three noticed my hesitation. Soon I was being comforted by three little redheads.

"It's okay, Aunty Jade" George said "You don't have to tell us"

"Yeah, I mean, whoever they are. They must be very brave." Fred said "They were friends with a werewolf."

"Yeah" I said them smiled at them "Alright little rascals. Time for bed."

One by one I put them to bed. Then I was at the door looking at the three brothers. So innocent, I hope that they don't have to suffer what I had as a child. I hope that they don't have to experience war.

"Goodnight, guys"

* * *

"Peter? Are you sure?"

After I left the three kids and Molly and Arthur went to check on the rest of the Weasley Bunch making sure they were in bed, we went to talk in their study, a silencing charm around the room.

"Positive" I said "James told me they changed Secret Keeper. They changed it to Peter. It was a perfect plan. No one would expect it because they would think that it would be Sirius. But Peter told on them to Voldemort—"

"Don't say his name"

"—and on the same day Sirius was put to Azkaban." I continued "Peter disappeared. Nothing of him was found. Except…"

"A finger" Arthur said "That was mentioned around the office. It was such savagery. They thought that Peter was destroyed. Scabber is missing a finger. Could it be"

"I know that rat anywhere" I said pulling out a picture from my pocket the one I got from the office. "This is the Marauders. Minus Moony. Padfoot" I pointed to the black dog "Prongs" to the stag "And Wormtail. Doesn't he look a bit familiar?" I pointed to the little rat on the antlers of Prongs.

"Are you telling me that there is now a murderer under my own roof?" Arthur said

"I'm sorry, Arthur" I said "I need Scabbers. Sirius is in prison for something he didn't do. He is probably blaming himself for the whole thing. Just because he could've been the Secret Keeper. He won't see reason until he sees Wormtail. And Crouch wont free him, he won't admit a mistake unless he has proof."

"But what do we do now?" Molly said "We keep that felon under our roof. Especially with our children"

"Right now I see only two options" I said "We could just take Scabbers. Then explain about what happed to him afterwards"

"Or?"

"We could take a leaf out of Pettigrew's book" I said smiling "All we need now is a dead rat"

* * *

Later that night, we switched the two rats. The dead one with Peter. He was as fat as I remembered. Still that stupid little rat he was years ago.

I placed him in a securely locked cage. I looked at Molly and Arthur. "I can't thank you enough"

"What for?"

"You were the one to capture this felon" I said "Padfoot would've rotten in prison for something he didn't do. You saved an innocent life from suffering a life time sentence"

"I just hope that he doesn't go anywhere near my children again." Arthur said "you probably saved my family, Jade. We should be the one thanking you"

I smiled at them. "Well I guess I have to get going then. Thank you for the wonderful dinner. And for this little rascal over here."

"Anytime" Arthur said

"Of course dearie" Molly said "We'll always be here when you need us"

* * *

I went directly to the ministry the next day. I gave Peter another dose of sleeping draught. A few drops of it should suffice. Seeing as he's a little rat.

I went directly to Mr. Crouch's office. I placed the rat cage on his table and he looks at me like I am crazy.

"You've got to be kidding me" Crouch said "you don't honestly expect me to believe that this rodent is your evidence of Black's innocence? You know Potter, I think you may be wasting my time with all this nonsense."

"But Sir, this is not an ordinary Rat" I said taking out a pathetic Peter from his cage. Placing him on the floor, I pointed my wand at the rat. "Homorphus"

And as I expected, the rat started to turn into a man. Peter Pettigrew now lay on the floor in front of Barty Crouch sleeping in a position that made him look more like a rat than a man.

"Is that proof enough for you?"

"He's dead"

"He's asleep"

"Call the Aurors" he said. "I believe you have made your point. And as a man of my word, and high status, Sirius Black, shall be put into trial. I will contact you for the details."

I watched as three shocked Aurors dragged Peter away

"Good" I said "Thank you for sir."

"You better be right about this, Potter" he said "Cuz my name won't be the only one on the line"

* * *

**YAY! Finally done with this chapter…considering that tomorrow is the first day of school again. And that I have been doing last minute packing of school supplies, and by last minute I mean I just started, I didn't think I could finish before school started. BUT I DID :D YAY! So I finished reading two books and writing two chapters within the four days before school started…only my school would take advantage that we have class on Saturday would make the FIRST DAY a Saturday.-_-**

**Oh well. PLEASE READ REVIEW AND VOTE FOR THIS STORY IF YOU LIKED IT:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I spent a week going back and forth to Grimmauld Place visiting Desiree and Regulus. I had gotten the letter from the Ministry, the hearing is going to be tomorrow. I was trying to convince Regulus to come with me into the hearing. But he is being difficult.

"Why would I want to go to my brother's hearing?" Regulus asked "He doesn't care, he wouldn't care. He was disowned remember? My parents might be gone, but I highly doubt that he would want to see me."

"But you're his brother."

"No, if I can remember right. I am no longer his brother. That was his little cult. Those are his brothers"

"No, those are his brothers in everything BUT blood" I said "You're his brother, in everything EVEN blood."

"He doesn't need me" Regulus said stoically "He has Lupin, he has you"

I groaned in exasperation "Des? Any help here?"

"Well…" Desiree said "I think that you should go meet with Sirius" she looked at Regulus

"Whose side are you on?"

"I TOLD YOU!"

"BUT!" Desiree interrupted "you should go see him in his own pace."

We stared at her. "What I mean is that Reggie, Sirius is still you're brother. I know you may still be in denial. That he won't be able to accept you. Even when you've already gone to the right side and nearly died. But he's still your older brother. I think you should make up or at least try."

"I don't know" Regulus said "I don't think I will be able to make up just by being there. I mean he might kill me and go back to Azkaban."

"He won't" I said "Just think about it"

* * *

"We are here today for the hearing of Sirius Orion Black, twelve counts of murder. And being responsible for the death of James Charlus Potter and Lily Evans Potter." Crouch said

Sirius sat in the middle on the seat, he looks horrible. The life was practically sucked out of him. His hair was matted and lost its old shine, his face sunken and his eyes lost that playful glint…the one he shared with James. I was going to get him out of this. Whatever in my power. Well, whatever in my power now. I am representing Sirius in this case, because I was the one who had reopened the case in the first place.

"What do you plead?"

"Guilty" Sirius said "Of one charge"

"And what would that be?"

"The Death of James and Lily Potter"

"Would you accept interrogation under Veritaserum?"

"Yes"

An Auror came in he placed three drops of truth serum into Sirius' mouth.

"State your name"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Mr. Black, did you or did you not kill twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew that Halloween Night?"

"No"

The prosecutors went into two sense. Mr. Crouch banged his mallet twice.

"Order in the court."

"Then who killed those muggles that night, Mr. Black?"

"Peter Pettigrew" Sirius said solemnly

"Peter Pettigrew is dead"

"No he's not" Sirius said "He's alive. He used the blasting curse after shouting that I was the Secret Keeper. HE sold Lily and James to Voldemort. HE was their secret keeper. And it was my own fault. I should've been their Secret Keeper, not that rat. James and Lily would've lived. And little Harry won't be an orphan." Then Sirius broke down. He was sobbing in the middle of the room. blaming himself.

"Is there proof?" a pink cladded woman said. Dolores Umbridge is one of the most sociopathic woman I have ever met in my career in the ministry. She had always used her power in ruthless and corrupt methods. She was just plain evil. And to put in one word. She was sick. "We certainly cannot let a very ill minded man, on the streets. Especially with a Family background and crimes."

"But there is" I said stepping into the middle of the courtroom. Sirius looked up at me with shocked eyes.

"Jade?"

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Witness for the Defense" I said "Jadelyn Dorea Potter"

"Well, Ms. Potter" Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice "Do you know of the crimes Mr. Black has been sent to Azkaban for?"

"Actually Ms. Umbridge" I said in a slight imitate of her sickly voice "I do. I bring forth in court. Peter Pettigrew."

Two Aurors came into the room. They were dragging a struggling Peter Pettigrew. The entire court gasped. Sirius however had a different reaction. He growled at Peter and tried to lunge himself at him.

"You Traitorous scum" Sirius said still trying to reach Peter who was trying to get away from both the Aurors and Sirius "You betrayed them! You sold James and Lily off to Voldemort! Don't deny it!"

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Crouch said banging his mallet again. But Sirius won't stop.

"Padfoot!" I shouted through Sirius' arguments "Stop" he looked at me with this face that looked more canine than human. Like he was in the form of Padfoot instead of Sirius "Sit" I glared at him and he reluctantly obeyed.

"Good boy" I muttered looking at Peter. Who was being strapped down a few feet away from Sirius, which was still too close to his liking. The Auror's manage to force Veritaserum into his system.

"Thank you" I said to the Aurors, then they left the room "State your name"

"P-Peter Pettigrew"

"What is your relation to James and Lily Potter?"

"I was their friend" Peter said trying his best to hold back the truth. But I knew better. "And. His secret keeper"

"Did you kill the muggles in London England at November 1, 1981?"

"Yes" he stuttered

"Did you sell out James and Lily Potter to Voldemort at Halloween of 1981?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Jade, Jadie, What could I have done? The Dark Lord…you have no idea…he has weapons you cant imagine…I was scared, I was never brave like you and Sirius and James and Remus. I never meant it to happen… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me. He-he was taking over everywhere! Wh-What was there to be gained by refusing him?" Peter stuttered out in fear. Not remembering that there was a whole court right behind me. ready to prosecute him.

"So it was all in form of cowardice" I said "Of fear. You sold out my brother. When he trusted you"

"What could I have done?"

"You could've died!" Sirius said from across the room "I would've died rather than betray my friends! Traitor! You are not meant to be a Gryffindor, you coward! You aren't even brave enough to call yourself a Marauder!"

"Marauder?" Crouch asked

"Some little group my brother and his friend made in Hogwarts." I said "I believe it's time for your persecution?'

"All those in favor of Persecuting the accused" about three or four hands were up in the air out of over a hundred witches and wizard. One of which is Umbridge.

"All those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges" the rest of the court raised their hands.

"I hearby free Sirius Orion Black, where as Peter Pettigrew is sentenced life in prison, for fourteen counts of murder and a marked Death Eater." Mr. Crouch banged his mallet.

It was final. Sirius was free.

* * *

I paced right outside of Crouch's Office. They still had to give him some kind of 'hey were sorry but we didn't know' gift. The door finally opened and Sirius came out. He wore new clothes, but he still looked rather down. He still had the sullen look on his face. But otherwise, he looked sorta fine.

"Sirius!" I grabbed him in a hug. After stiffening a bit he calmed down and hugged back. He stunk a bit but I didn't care.

"Thank you" he said "you freed me, after all I've done…"

"It wasn't your fault" I said "It was Peter's. I can't let you get imprisoned especially after James…"

He held on to me tighter after that. I looked over his shoulder. I saw someone familiar.

"You have another visitor" I said smiling.

He turned

"Reg"

* * *

**YEY Next chapter is done. First day was weird…and I did something stupid right on the firstday. And it wasn't even lunch yet…-_- lets just say my mischief has not been managed yet. **

**Anyways. Thanks for my reviews. Please tell me more. I want your opinions PLEASE!**

**That's all for now XD**

**Until the next update:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Regulus was standing there in the he looked very nervous. Sirius looked at him. He was shocked to see his brother. I can see it in his eyes. he didn't expect him to know. Much more come.

"Sirius" Regulus said "I'm…"

But before he could finish Sirius grabbed his little brother in a hug. I remember how Sirius was worried of Regulus. He once told me that he was scared his brother will go to the wrong side. That because of his parents, he will chose the side that will most likely kill him. And he did. But Desiree managed to find him in time as Kreacher Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Or at least that's what I know.

Desiree is a private person. I may be her best friend…or she mine. But she doesn't tell me everything. Some things need to be private, and I respect that…sort of. By respect I mean I pester her to tell me until she nearly hexes me to next week.

Regulus was slightly surprised but returned the hug. Sirius was slightly weeping. Probably from stress of Azkaban or relief of Regulus' life…or both.

"I'm sorry, Sirius" Regulus whispered. "I should have listened…I shouldn't have…"

"You're still alive" Sirius cried "They told me you were dead. That Voldemort killed you."

"I'm still alive" Regulus said "I'll tell the story when we get back home"

Sirius' face paled more than how pale he was as it is. He hated his old home, and frankly I sort of agree with Sirius. There are a lot of dark artifacts in that house it gives me shivers down my spine. And their mom's portrait is there. If I didn't put the whole pureblood disguise, she shrieks.

"Why don't we head over to my place?" I said "Potter Manor hasn't been used in a while, seeing as I was slightly busy, and I would love company."

"Sure" Regulus said "I don't think mother will be able to handle it. Her little almost none existent heart might just pop"

"Mother is still alive?"

"No, but her painting is still there" Regulus said. "I'll just go home and meet you there. I might bring Des though"

"Sure," I said grabbing on to Sirius "Come on Sirius, I think you might need some cleaning up."

* * *

Potter Manor felt like home like when I grew up there. It was a large mansion with a large backyard. It is not as large as Malfoy Manor, or even some of the Black estates. But this particular house was home. Once my parents died and my brother got married, I was left with the house. James, well Lily, wanted a smaller house closer to civilization. So I was left with the house, but I did have James' family here a lot. But more often I would just stay in my flat in London. It is closer to the ministry. And frankly even if Potter Manor was as safe and undetectable as Hogwarts, because of some of my over protective and paranoid ancestors, it doesn't feel like home when you live alone. I side along Apparated with Sirius to the gate, Sirius' wand was broken in his arrest.

He slightly stumbled as we arrived at the manor.

"I have to get another wand" Sirius said "Side-along apparation is just a terrible."

"We need to get you fixed up first." I said "nearly two months with those dementors, you're lucky if I don't lock you up in St. Mungo's"

"I'm fine" Sirius said "I just need some rest, food maybe a bath then I'm good. I need to see my godson."

"Sirius, Harry is with Petunia"

"What!?" Sirius exclaimed "We have to get him now! Lily's sister…"

"Dumbledore" I interrupted "is the one who left him with her. I was going to go take him myself. Last month before I was looking for Peter, I tried to talk to Dumbledore. He said the only one who can take him is you. But we cannot do that while you are still mentally ill. James named you his godfather, only you could get him back"

"But you're his godmother."

"No, that's Alice Longbottom. James chose the godfather, Lily chose the godmother." I contradicted "And James was under the impression that we were going to get together. So to him it was a win win. But I still don't understand my brother. No matter how close we were."

"But you're a blood relative"

"Dumbledore thought he was better with the Dursleys until I was done catching the rogue Death Eaters. I could not exactly take him. Because he has a living godfather."

"But…"

"No more buts" I said as we entered the house. "You need to clean up; I'll ask Blinky to make some food. We need to take care of YOU first. I cannot take care of two kids, much more a mentally ill man and a one and half year old boy."

He was looking at me with puppy dog eyes. That is not a good sign"But…"

Fortunately the fireplace lit up, a face came from the fire. Did I mention that my ancestors were paranoid? Apparently they did connect the floo, but you need a member of the family to allow you to get in or out of the floo. And it's like a one way ticket. No intruders ever get into the Potter Manor, no surprised visitors either.

"JADE!" Desiree's voice echoed into the fire place. "Can you let us through?"

"Sure hold on" I pricked my finger, a single drop of blood fell into the fireplace, whatever magic was placed there also healed my finger as soon as I allowed them in. Regulus came out first.

"Reg" I said "can you please get Sirius upstairs to clean up. I don't care what you use, even if you have to lift the bloke. Just get him to go upstairs to try to get rid of all that Azkaban smell on him"

Sirius started to sniff himself.

Regulus laughed "Give up on him already?"

"You know I can't stand his puppy dog eye look. No one can"

"Alright" Regulus said "Come on Siri"

"But…" Regulus managed to stir him out of the room. Just as Desiree came into the room. she wore her old green and silver scarf along with a bright green dress. And yes. My best friend is a Slytherin.

"Where's Reg?"

"Where's Reg?" I asked "I was in court. Trying to do the impossible, and you see me again, all you ask is where's Reg?"

"Well, you're here aren't you?" Des said "So which means you weren't convicted for accomplice of a murderer. And besides. It's not like I miss you"

"Ouch, I'm hurt" I said placing a hand above my heart.

She just gave a small laugh then slapped me in the arm playfully. I smiled at my best friend. People would usually ask how the Marauder's little sister, because James' was older for like a minute and Sirius and Remus were just as protective, and the Slytherin Princess became best friends. And the truth is neither of us really knows either.

"So I hear you won"

"Yeah." I said smiling "I found Pettigrew. He was hiding in the Weasleys. One of Arthur's son's pet rat"

"Weasley…Don't they have like ten kids?"

"Seven" I corrected

"They reproduce more like animals than people" Desiree muttered

"Hey their purebloods"

"Blood-traitors" Desiree stated "according to Lucius that is. I however don't mind. As long as they do not do anything that could harm me or anyone I know of, I will simply ignore the family of Weasels."

"Well their my friends"

"Yes, but you're a Gryffindor" Desiree said "I don't even know how in the world did you become my friend"

"Yeah, but you love me either way"

"Maybe…"

"Des!"

She smirked at me "Just kidding"

I laughed with my old friend. Like James and Sirius, Desiree and I were best friends still the train in first year. We once even lay on the two seats of a compartment and just asked questions. We both differ and agree on certain things. But there was one thing that we agreed on. We both hate annoying protective older brothers. Desiree Malfoy was the youngest; her older brother was in his fifth year when we started our first. So she was lucky, she acquainted with Muggleborns and Bloodtraitors, as her family would call them, but never more than a mere acquaintance.

Regulus came down with Sirius right behind him. He was off the clothes given to him by the ministry and back to his old Gryffindor Quidditch Jersey and a pair of muggle jeans.

"Give up on him already?" I asked teasingly

"Not one word." Regulus said "It was like talking to a harmed, stubborn and very depressed child."

"Am not!" Sirius whined. Regulus raised his wand at him in demonstration and Sirius involuntarily stepped back. It was usual for any witch or wizard to step back when a wand is pointed but Sirius looked like he feared the life was going to be sucked out of him, which it almost was.

"I see what you mean" I said "The ministry did say we need to get him to Saint Mungo's"

"I am not going to no healer" Sirius protested "I'm fine, I need to get to my godson!"

"I'm really sorry for this Sirius" I said "_Petrifucus Totalus" _

Sirius fell as stiff as a rock.

"I'm going to get an ear full from that later" I said levitating the petrified man."Come on help me with him."

* * *

It took a little more than a year for Sirius to get better. It was a long year. Sirius keeps nagging. I was getting annoyed. As much as I want to get Harry, Sirius needs to get better first. As I told Sirius told before, I can't take care of a child and a mentally ill man. It was a week before Christmas, and I was not sitting in front of Dumbledore with Sirius.

"Why not?" Sirius demanded. Dumbledore didn't want us to get Harry from the Dursleys and Sirius was ballistic. We were about to go to Privet Drive to fetch my nephew. And Dumbledore stopped us.

"He will be safer there." Dumbledore said "The bloodwards will protect him and his family."

"Do you know the Dursleys, Albus?" Sirius demanded. "They're the worse kinds of muggles known to man."

"I'm sure Petunia…"

"Petunia hates Lily" Sirius said "She might be her sister, but that's all they are. Only blood. Nothing more. Lily knew that after Petunia found out she was a witch it was never the same with the two. Heck she didn't even go to Lily's wedding. She was crying before the wedding even started."

"Yeah," I agreed "Took me hours to get her to go and get married to my brother. I was about to drag her kicking and screaming for her sister. Heck Severus could tell you how terrible she is."

"Snape?" Sirius asked "It could take forever to get the git to get here. And frankly I don't want him here."

"Too bad" I said "He lives here."

"What?"

"He teaches Potions" Albus explained. "Professor Slughorn retired. Severus just so happens to have just finished his Masteral Studies in Potions."

"You let a Snake come a teach potions?"

"Their always slytherin" I said "besides would you rather have a Gryffindor watching over a bunch of Slytherins?"

"Now that would be rather disastrous" a familiar deep voice said Sirius jumped and turned with is wand in hand. I calmly looked at Severus. He was wearing the same robes as when I had seen him in Godric's Hollow. Or at least something that looked similar. It was still all black…classic Severus attire.

"We wouldn't want that now wouldn't we?" I said sarcastically

"Indeed"

"What are you doing here?" Sirius demanded

"Teaching" Snape said "Obviously"

"Well we are having a conversation here. So you could go back to your little hole in the …"

"Padfoot" I scolded "Sit. I'll talk to Sev for a moment."

"Looks like the dogs now on a leash." Severus taunted.

"You wouldn't be saying that if she had ever glared at her…"

I glared at both men. Sirius looked down like a scolded child and Severus slightly stepped back there was a hint of fear in his eyes for a second. then had a look of indifference.

"Now, Sev. I believe you remember Petunia"

"Lily's horse of a sister?" Sev said with a raised eyebrow. "She got married, that's all I know. I didn't want to contact with her anyway. She hates any kind of magic. And frankly, she's terrible. She is like the polar opposite of the Dark Lord, she would want any kind of magic gone. If she wasn't afraid of magic, I think she might actually go on a killing spree on anyone magical."

"That's it! We need to get Harry out!" Sirius exclaimed but sat back down when I glared at him.

"Harry?" Severus said then looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes. "You left Lily's son with her sister? For once in my life I have to agree with the dog. We cannot leave the child with Petunia."

"I had asked her to treat the child as he was her own"

"Then you might as well given him to a family of abusers." Severus said "She would do everything. Her and her husband. Just to have a normal life. Just like Tobias. She might subject to beating the magic out of the child."

"But he was never successful, was he not?" Dumbledore said "It is not plausible"

"But it could happen" Severus growled "If it doesn't you might as well have killed the child"

"Harry is my nephew" I said "The Potter Manor has the most complicated wards it is undetectable even more than the Fidelius Charm. James was just too stubborn. I could even live in Muggle London. Just to keep him out of any Death Eater's reach. Just don't keep him with those Muggles."

"How sure are you he would be safe?" Dumbledore said. "Lily's love protects Harry from the Death Eaters finding him as long as he lives with one who shares Lily's blood. And that would be her sister."

"Doesn't a blood oath count?" I asked uncertain

Sirius stared at me incredulously "You didn't"

"Yeah…" I said raising left hand a cursive L was on my hand. Desiree might be my best friend. But so was Lily. I had done this with Lily when I was 'adopted' to be her sister. Since Petunia was a terrible one. I did the same with Desiree. Apparently both girls saw it in a book. so technically I was their sister in everything…even in blood.

"Blood Oath." Dumbledore muttered. "it could be possible."

"So is that a yes?"

"But I may have to consult some books…"

"Is it a yes?"

"Maybe they might have more on how to keep you safer…"

"I take that as a yes" Padfoot said jumping to his feet. "Thanks Dumbledore! Come on Jade!"

He grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me. "Thanks Dumbledore, Thanks for the help Sev"

"Anytime?" Sev said uncertain. We left and went our way to Surrey. We could get Harry from the Dursleys Just in time to celebrate Christmas to my favorite, and only little nephew.

* * *

**YEY! New Chapter. We were released early today. apparently it was supposed to rain badly and flood. But it didn't so yey I still got home early. I love how I can do stupid things and the School year hasn't started. Well it is my last year so I might as well make my mark. So please bear with me if I post slowly. Senior year is going to be more busy than usual, so I might not have time for fast updates…unless I want to fail which I don't. so yeah….XD**

**Random Fact: I am currently flooding my best friend's (Des') Email. :D She says that I have ideas enough to fuel a rocket...yey:D**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The identical houses had told us that we were in the right place. Petunia Dursley always did seem a bit…strange, no peculiar. At least to me she was. We passed by half a dozen boring boxy houses until we found theirs. Number Four Privet Drive, it looked exactly the same as every house in this street. It was nine in the morning. Sirius and I walked down the front lawn. I rang the doorbell on the unusually boring house.

The door opened and a horse-like woman answered the door. She had this sour look on her face. She was thin with blonde hair and darker green eyes. Almost similar to Lily's. This was Petunia Dursley. She took one look at us and her eyes widened.

"Get out of my lawn" she demanded taking note of our attire. We wore normal muggle clothes, but Sirius decided that he loved his Gryffindor shirt way too much. Nobody would question a man wearing a jersey from their old school.

"How hospitable" Sirius said sarcastically "I thought you muggles always valued curtsy and all that stuff."

"Get out of my lawn, Freaks!" she exclaimed again. A whale like man started to come out from a room which I guessed was the kitchen. He had one look at us and looked ready to shoot us with those muggle bullet shooters.

"I want my godson" Sirius demanded "If you would kindly give us the boy we would leave."

"You are trespassing on private property" the whale like man said "I demand you to get out."

Sirius took out his wand and pointed at Petunia's Husband. He slightly stepped back when he saw the wand. This is getting nowhere.

"Sirius, put down the wand" I said and looked at the couple. "We don't want to harm you. Let me introduce myself. I am Jadelyn Potter. James was my brother" my voice cracked as I thought of my brother in the past tense. It will take some time for me to ever get used to it.

"That's not possible" Petunia said "The letter told us that we were the only relatives left. And that your kind would leave us alone as long as we raise the boy. And what about the money"

"Well there has been a change." I said "We will be able to get Harry. None of us wizards will come. And of course the money should stop."

The man looked scandalous. Apparently he was a lazy fat man. But I can see his head turning. I don't think he likes having another child around. Much more a wizard. I just hope that he didn't do anything to Harry.

"Just show us where Harry is" I said noting Sirius anxious look "Before, anything else happens."

"Fine, take the boy" Dursley said grumbling

"Where is he?"

They looked at the small cupboard under the stairs. Sirius looked at me in horror. He stormed into the room pushing away the whale man. A child toddled down the stairs he had one look at Sirius going to the cupboard.

"Freak!" he said pointing at Sirius "Mummy, he's trying to get the Freak out!"

"That's a very mean word" I couldn't help say. "What would you feel if someone called you a freak?"

"I'm no Freak" the little boy said "He Freak! I good boy. Get presents from Santa"

"Jade" Sirius said "you need to see this"

"Excuse me" I said going into the house passing Petunia and the whale man. I took a peak into the cupboard and gasped.

I was not accustomed to abuse, that was more on Sirius' forte. But I know one when I see one. A little raven haired boy sat on a sorry excuse of a bed. He was very small. Not only bone thin, but short. He looked up as the light shone into the whole cupboard. He wore a very large tattered blue shirt. His face had a small black and blue mark right at the jaw. He squinted at us. Like he's having a hard time seeing us. Bright green eyes looked frightened at us. Lily's eyes.

I can feel my blood boil.

"Never in my life, have I ever considered muggles as lowly useless creatures." I said glaring at the couple. "But now, I think I may have to reconsider"

"He is you nephew just as he is mine. You tainted your sister's own name, you are not worthy to call yourself Lily's sister"

"That's all I am" Petunia sneered "Lily's the better sister. It's always Lily this, Lily that. No one ever saw what she truly is. She is like all of you. Freaks"

"I know the same treatment, woman." I sneered "But I would never do this to my brother's son. My brother is the perfect wizard. I am also left in the shadow. But I will never hold that against his own son. You may not like magic, or maybe you wanted to have a gift just like Lily. But frankly, you don't deserve it. I always wondered why I should be disgusted by you muggles. But now I understand"

"You aren't going to go Pureblood Mania on us are you?" Sirius said "I know Malfoy may be a bad influence on you. But I never thought she may have this affect"

"Not funny Padfoot" I said glaring at them one more time then went to the cupboard. I looked kindly at my brother's son. Harry looks so different from when I met him that day at Godric's Hallow. The smiley little boy was gone. The Dursleys left nothing more than a shell. And it hasn't even been two years.

"Harry" I said "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Who you?" he asked squinting more.

"I'm your Auntie Jade" the name auntie made him shift protectively to himself like he was expecting to get hurt. Blast those Dursleys.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said. I transfigured a sock into a pair of glasses. I gave it to Harry. "I would like you to wear these for a moment honey" he stiffened as I gently placed the glasses on his face. "Close your eyes" he obeyed as I used an old spell mom used to use on James. The glasses shifted to temporarily allow him to see properly through them just enough time for me to bring Harry to a Mediwitch.

"You can open them now"

His eyes widened. "I see you"

"Yes you can" I said smiling "I'm Jade Potter"

"You mummy?"

"No" I said thinking how different Lily and I look "But I know her. She was by best friend. I'm your mum's friend and your dad's sister. Do you want to go live with me instead?"

His head peaked at the Dursleys who was still looking as menacing as they were the moment I entered the doorstep. He nodded at me. I smiled as I held out my hands asking if I could carry him. He nodded and reached out to me as we came out of the cupboard. He was lighter than I remembered him and I can feel his bones as I kept him close to me. He wrapped his little arms around my neck.

I glared at the Dursleys

"This won't be the last you will hear of us" Sirius said "This is low even for Muggles."

"Get out of my house" Dursley exclaimed "You have the boy. Now get out!" Sirius looked more than angry. He looked around the house. The little boy was at the staircase mooning at Sirius when he was about to leave. Sirius smirked at the little boy. He pointed his wand at the boy. A pink curled tail grew out of his tailbone.

Petunia shrieked. "Change him back!"

"No" Sirius said "Consider this a warning Dursley. No one besmirch the name Potter, much more my godson's it would do good if you were to teach your little tyke some manners."

Dursley growled. He tried to grab me. I pointed my wand just as he grabs a hold at my shoulder. He gripped hard.

"Get off!" I growled. Sirius did more than growled. He turned into Padfoot and jumped on the fat man. The large grim pinned the man down growling at his face then turned back into Sirius. That mad glint was back in his face.

"Get your paws off her. Do that again. I'm going to press charges." Sirius said "Hell I don't even have to wait for authorities. I can do much worse. Want to test it out?"

"Padfoot!" I said stopping him from killing the man. "Come on, you can go rant it out on Severus."

He transformed back to Padfoot then barked at Dursley. Then proceeded to strut out of the door.

"Say goodbye to the Dursleys, Harry" I said

"Bye-bye" the little boy said clearly unfazed with Sirius' sudden changes. He seemed happy to get out of their skin.

As soon as we got out of the house, Harry wanted to come down. I put him down and he went to Padfoot

"Padfoo" he said Padfoot licked his face and the little boy giggled. I lifted harry and placed him on Padfoot's back. He was giggling all the way.

"He remembers me!" Padfoot said returning to human form. Harry was on his shoulders. "We need to go to Hogwarts first. This little tyke needs to get a heath check up from a healer."

"Yeah" I said "Well one good thing came out of this"

"What is that?"

"We got Harry back. And no one is going to be able to keep him away from us"

* * *

**YAY! Done with Chapter 6 sorta short i wanted to put the harry at hogwarts into one chapter XD this was supposed to be up like two days ago. but I was emotionally distressed…yeah had a fight with my best friend, with almost the same way as my old best friend…so the wounds are reopened and all that…my bff(Des) told me to write a story about it. I might make it with Jade and Des in it…perhaps a short story maybe five chaps at most. Or a PJO either way :D**

**Hey Des! Flooding again!:D**

**Three things before I go…**

**Calc is hard, Chi is still confusing, and CETs are hard to enter….:D**

**that's all for now..see you at chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

We headed home after the trip to the Hogwart's Hospital wing. Nothing was wrong with Harry, a few scrapes here and there, the glasses, and a little malnutrition. But with help from Madame Pomfrey and some potions, Harry seems great. He was wearing a pair of round rimmed glasses. I remember when James had to pick his out. He picked the circular ones, and in his words he said it would make him look smart. And I think there was plot somewhere about Lily. Harry looks exactly like James, but he has Lily's eyes. James had looked rather sophisticated, on Harry; it makes him look absolutely adorable.

We brought Harry home to Potter Manor, and he was rather timid at first but after we had broken the ice. He was like a Madame Black's Portrait, he couldn't stop talking. I was starting to think that the Dursleys may have broken that smart and adorable little boy I held a little more than a year ago.

Thankfully, not so much. We entered the Manor with Harry on Sirius' back. The house elves had surprised us this time. They had this little feast ready, and the entire little crew of house elves were right there. I knew we had house elves, but I didn't know we had this many!

"Mistress Jade! You has returned!" Binky said happily. Binky is probably one of the oldest ones here. She was the one who took care of me and James way back when we were kids. "You has found Master Harry!"

Some of the younger house elves were rather excited and were going to swarm little Harry, but of course he was stuck in the tower known as Sirius. Harry was trying to get even higher, and of course Sirius being how he is to Harry, kept him from being reached by the house elves.

Binky gave a loud whistle. The other house elves noticed what they were doing and returned to where they were behind Binky some pinching their nose or ears while others were banging their heads on the floor.

There were dozens of apologies that were being directed to both me and Harry. I had to stop the little guys from hurting themselves more.

"Alright everyone" I said "This is Harry." I lifted him off Sirius' head. "Harry, say hello to the Potter Manor house elves."

"Hi" Harry said uncertainly.

"Anyways….Welcome Home Harry!"

* * *

Christmas was just around the corner. And we were all excited. Strangely the one who was most excited was not Harry, it was Padfoot. Padfoot, the dog, jumped in my bed the morning we were going to go pick out a Christmas tree. He was still wet, probably from his morning shower, when he had jumped on the bed and started to put a layer of dog slobber on my face.

"Padfoot! Yuck, GET OFF!"

He changed back into a man. "Come one Jadey don't be like that, It's CHRISTMAS!"

"Yes it's ALMOST Christmas. It doesn't mean that you have to wake me up at…I turned to the clock on my bedside table. "You woke me up at 5 am! Sirius! "

"Jade!"

I groaned then put my pillow back over my head "The trees and the decorations are still gonna be there when we get there in…I don't know two hours" I turned to my side I can't seem to hear Padfoot. I smiled inwardly and tried to get back to sleep that was until…

"Auntie Jade!" then suddenly the weight of a two year old was on my bed. I pulled the sheets to see the little black haired boy all smiley on my bed.

"Yes Harry?"

He suddenly frowned "Ucle Pa'foot says we no get twee. Why?"

I groaned Padfoot….

Only Padfoot would wake a two year old at FIVE IN THE MORNING! For a Christmas tree.

"Come 'ere, Prongslet" I said then he climbed beside me on my bed. I placed a blanket over him. "We can't get the tree right now, the stores are still closed. Why don't you sleep here for awhile so mean ol' Padfoot won't bother you this early in the morning?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise now let's go back to sleep, 'kay?"

"I have to get Prongs" Harry said about to get off the bed. But I managed to grab him back. I got my wand from the bedside table. "Accio Prongs"

A stuffed Stag came zooming into the room. It was supposed to be a Christmas present last year. But since I was trying to help Sirius from not needing the loony bin and I still couldn't see Harry because of Dumbledore's stubbornness. I had to give it a later than usual. It was a small replicated version of Prongs…only with brown eyes almost taking up his entire face and he has a small pink tongue coming out from the side of his mouth. Sirius thought it was hilarious and Harry almost never lets it go.

Harry grabs Prongs by the neck and almost hugs the stuffing out of him. "Goonight Auntie Jade"

"Goodnight, Harry"

* * *

I slept for two more hours before I woke up without a black hairy dog or any other Marauder related interference. I turned to my side. Harry was peacefully sleeping with an arm around Prongs and a small thumb in his mouth. I chuckled at my nephew. I brushed some of his untamable black hair aside. He looks so much like James. But he acts so much like Lily. How could those muggles be so mean? How could they treat someone of their own flesh and blood like some house elf?

I got off my bed making sure that I don't wake Harry. And went my way to the bathroom. I got ready for the day and combed through my hair when I passed by Harry's room. There I found Padfoot sleeping on the rug. He was curled up on the rug and was breathing peacefully. It would be a shame to wake him up…I smirked then conjured a bucket of water; I dunked the contents on Padfoot.

Padfoot jumped then transformed back to Sirius "Bloody hell was that for?"

"For waking me and Harry up at five in the morning" I said "now get up. You wanted to go buy a Christmas tree didn't you?"

Sirius' face turned from annoyed back to his happy go lucky self again. He jumped up to his feet and headed to his room. Hopefully he will leave little Harry to sleep for at least a few more minutes. I returned the comb back in my room. And watched Harry sleep on my bed.

He's a bit scrawny. I can't believe this used to be the chubby cheeked little boy that toddled around Godric's Hallow. I heard Sirius come up beside me.

"I still can't believe what Petunia did to him." I said "How could someone as nice as Lily be related to someone like…that!"

"Well what's done is done" Sirius said "Harry is here and safe. And that's all that matters"

I looked over my shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Who are you and what having you done to Sirius?"

"I locked him in my magical Marauding Dungeon where he is watching never-ending soap operas."

I chuckled. "But honestly, I thought that you would go head first wanting revenge and all that"

"And risk going to Azkaban, again?" he said with a horror struck face. "No, thank you. Right now what's important is Harry's here and I am a free man again."

"Huh, looks like the last of the Marauders has finally matured" I said with a chuckle. Sirius looked at me with shock like he was insulted by my accusation…which he probably was. I ignored him when I gently woke Harry.

"Come on, Prongslet. Rise and Shine. Time to get that tree"

Sirius' face immediately brightened and was practically jumping up and down like a little girl.

Harry opened his eyes and blinked. I reached to the bedside table and placed the glasses in front of his eyes. He looked at Sirius with big green eyes filled with curiosity.

"What Uncle Siri doing?"

"Well Harry," I said "That is what happens to a man who hasn't taken his medications for crazy."

"Hey!" Sirius said and stopped jumping. He pouted at me like a child.

"See" I said Harry gave a small giggle. "Come on it's time for breakfast then we can go get that tree"

* * *

We walked through a small forest in the middle of a store. There were different kinds of trees. But of course they were all unreal. But never the less Sirius and Harry were both pretty excited. There were some with various colours, the classic green, and of course those that looked like it was covered with snow.

"O! How about this one!" Sirius asked with Harry on his shoulders. They were pointing to a seven foot tall tree with green leaves with sprinkles of white. It looked almost real.

"O…" Harry said touching the tree with his little hand. "it's so pretty"

"So guys what's the verdict?"

"This is the one"

* * *

After a few notice me not spell we manage to bring a seven foot tall tree back to Potter Manor. I am happy to say that the Christmas tree looked amazing.

There was a mixture of bright colours that had adorned the green pine. Padfoot and Harry had an amazing time with the garlands that I can't help but take a picture. Harry and Sirius both wearing the garlands around their necks and looked like they both took a bath in glitter.

A little after dinner, the three of us just sat near the fireplace. Harry was sound asleep in my lap while Sirius was beside me. All in all, life was great.

* * *

**IT'S ALIVE! Hahahah finally got this going. I had like three to four paths for this chapter. I had a fork in the plot…first time since DMD2 when I had to decide whether or not Percy or Nico becomes the Champion. :D Anyways I had this little debate with my friend Des on what's going on in this story. (I was debating on Des and Reg having kids :D just for the fun of it) Anyways I really don't know there are some pairing ideas that I had I need your opinion. So I put up a poll and hope that you help me. **

**Anyways, might not update so fast within the week. (I got lucky it's a rainy day so exams were moved to tomorrow, more 'study' time.) But I'll try to get my updates back next week. **

**To those who have read my little story before "The Marauderette's Story" I am going to just insert some of the back stories here. So it was sort of pointless…at the moment at least when I finish this then I'll see.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

It was the day before Christmas and the Potter Manor couldn't be jollier. We held a little get-together on the 24th. I invited Remus, Desiree and Regulus, and, of course, the Weasleys. I was appariting to Grimmauld place while Sirius and Harry were heading to Remus' by floo. The full moon was last week, so Remus should be up and about by now.

I apparated to Muggle Grimmauld Place, in three layers of clothes and a warming charm, I might add. Snow covered the sidewalk as I walked through the muggle town. Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, known as the Home of the Noble house of Black. It couldn't be more…scary?

I watched as the house came out from between Eleven and Thirteen. I still wonder how the muggles don't feel anything when the entire foundation is shaking. The gate popped up and I walked to the front door. I rang the door bell and waited. Kreacher opened the door with his usual sour expression. Either he is really still mad, or that's cuz of his old age, good thing I didn't send Sirius.

I smiled at him kindly. "Hello Kreacher. Are Desiree and Regulus home?"

"Miss Potter. Master Regulus and Miss Desiree is in the Parlor." Kreacher said in his hoarse voice. "They is waiting for Miss Potter."

I entered the house when a familiar shriek echoed through the hall. "KREACHER! Who is that!"

"Good Morning, Aunt Walburga" I said "Happy Christmas eve"

"Hello Jadelyn" she said not unkindly. "What brings you here?"

"I was going to invite Desiree and Regulus to Potter Manor for Christmas," I said "It is my nephew's first Christmas away from those foolish muggles."

She gave me this smile that gave me shivers. "I see Dorea did teach one of her children proper pureblood etiquette. I always knew I liked you."

"Thank you, Aunt Walburga." I said "I'm sorry but I have to go find Desiree and Regulus now, I cannot leave my nephew in the manor alone he is still quite timid with magic after what those Muggles did to him. It's nice to see you Aunt Walburga"

"Nice to see you too, Jadelyn. I believe Regulus and Desiree are in the Parlor."

"Alright thank you" I said silently sighing in relief then went to the parlor.

Despite the scary exterior of the house, the parlor was rather comfortable. I found both Desiree and Regulus on the loveseat. Regulus was seated on one side while Des was laying over the seat her head on Reg's lap. From her even breathing, I knew she was asleep. For some reason, Des seems to love napping. She also loved to read till dawn. Maybe that's why she takes too many naps.

Reg seemed to notice my arrival. He looked up from his book.

"She was up all night again"

"As usual" I said "met your mum"

"Yeah" Regulus said "She put that portrait before she died. Apparently she wasn't informed that I was saved by Des here…and she died a few days after my supposed death. Imagine her delight seeing me alive."

"I can" I said "So we're going to have this little Christmas get-together tomorrow. It's Harry's first Christmas after…you know. You guys wanna come over?"

"Who else are coming?" Regulus asked hesitantly.

"Remus and the Weasleys"

"Weasley?" Regulus asked in a whisper "As in Arthur Weasley? The one with a dozen kids?"

"Seven" I corrected "And yeah them"

"I'm not sure how they would react to me being there though" Regulus said "But I will keep insults to a minimum"

"You have a bad history with the Weasleys?"

"I don't know Arthur Weasley personally, but the name itself poses as a threat on both sides"

"So are you coming?"

"I really don't know. Maybe Des…"

"Are you coming?"

He just sighed as I asked for the third time. He started to shake Des from his lap. "Des, wake up. There is a hyper raven haired child here bothering me right now. You go tame your friend"

"Well that was mean" I muttered as Des started to rouse. "Des!"

That made her jump. She was suddenly properly seated beside Reg. Her short blonde hair was ruffled her grey eyes suddenly alert. I couldn't help but stifled a laugh. This was my best friend, the prim and proper Malfoy.

"Morning, Des" I said "Had a nice nap?"

"Shut up" she said flattening her hair "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to invite you guys to the Christmas Get Together we are having in Potter Manor. I was wondering if you and Reg would want to join"

"Who else are coming?"

"Remus and the Weasleys."

"Hmm…Spending Christmas with a dog, a wolf, and a bunch of gingers…" she said then the floo fired up "I'll get back to you on that"

As if on cue Lucius Malfoy came out of the floo. Lucius still had this sophisticated persona he had since Hogwarts. But now…It looked more…how can I put this intimidating?

"Lucius" Desiree said slightly surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard that you are staying in Black Residence. And Regulus has kindly invited us to come over for today."

"You did?" Desiree asked Regulus

"Yes" Regulus said "I told you that yesterday."

Desiree shrugged "I must have forgotten."

"Indeed" Lucius said then saw me from the corner of his eye. "Miss Potter, What a pleasant Surprise"

"Indeed" I said partially imitating his pureblood act. "How have you been, Lucius? I heard you have a son. How is the Little Lucius?"

"Draco is fine" he said "He and his mother are coming thought the floo behind me."

The floo erupted again. Narcissa Black and a little blonde haired boy came out from the flames.

"Narcissa" Desiree greeted. "And little Draco." Des said picking up the little blonde haired boy. And she started to coo to the little two year old boy.

"Cissy" Regulus nodded.

"Regulus, Desiree." Then she turned to me "And Jadelyn, How are you! What are you doing here?"

"I am well" I said "I came to greet an old friend a Merry Christmas."

"I heard of what had happened with Sirius" Narcissa said "How is little cousin?"

I could hear the venom in her voice. It was expected. But I really didn't mind it. cuz neither did Sirius. "He is fine."

"I hope you are able to bring back some decency to that man" Lucius said "such a disgrace"

"Of course" I said through gritted teeth. "I know how to tame an old dog."

Everyone gave a small chuckle. Sirius was the Dog Star. But they didn't know how true that was.

A small cry came from the two year old boy.

"Oh it seems that a little introduction is in order" Narcissa said "Jade, this is our son Draco. Draco this is Auntie Des' friend Jade."

"Hello" he said in his two year old voice, trying to sound as sophisticated as Lucius I suspect, and holding out his hand to me. "I am Draco Malfoy"

"Hello Draco" I said shaking his little hand "I'm Jade. Aren't you just adorable? He looks a lot like you Lucius, but he got his eyes from Cissy's side." I said noting the grey eyes. "yes, the trademark Black family eyes."

"So, Jadelyn" Lucius said "I hear you yourself have a acquired a nephew of the same age as Draco" there was a hint in Lucius' voice. He wants something…or he's plotting something.

"Yes" I said "I manage to save Harry from his horrid Muggle relatives just a few weeks prior."

"Why don't you and young Harry come over" Narcissa said "Draco has been begging for a playmate. I'm sure Harry has been too"

"I am afraid that would be the decision of his godfather" I said "Sirius is rather protective of the little boy like a dog to his pup. Maybe some other time."

"Of course" Lucius said

"Well, I am sorry but I may have to go" I said "I might have to stop them both from burning the house down"

Desiree, Regulus and Narcissa chuckled knowing their friend/family member. Lucius looked rather curius.

"How…unusual, the girl seems to be the head of the family." Lucius said

"Got something against that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not" he said nonchalant "I was merely…curious"

"Of course" I said "Happy Christmas"

* * *

I was greeted home in a very enthusiastic way. Opposite to my departure from Grimmauld Place. Harry came bouncing to my arms as soon as I entered the room.

"Auntie Jade!" Harry exclaimed bouncing into my arms. I grabbed the little two year old.

"Hey little Prongslet!" I said tightening my hug on the little guy. "How was your time visiting the Weasleys?"

"It was gweat!" he said "me, Won, Fwed and Geowge twow knomes over a biiig Fence"

"Really now?" I said "Did you have fun?"

"Yah!" he said "Uncle Moony gave me chocolate!"

"I see" I said looking at the lacking Marauder. "Where is Padfoot?"

"He's in the Parlor" Harry said wiggling his way down then proceeded to pull my arm "Come on!"

"Alright I'm coming" I said smiling at the two-year-old's enthusiasm. He 'dragged' me all the way to the parlor and I saw someone I hadn't met in a while.

"Moony!" I said as I grabbed my old friend in a hug.

"Hey Jade" he said laughing

"What are you doing here?"

"Sirius invited me to stay the night" Moony said "If that's okay"

"Of course it's okay." I said "It's just that we have to decorate and everything and well you're a guest…"

"Don't worry" Remus said "I here to help"

"But…"

"He wanted to Jade" Sirius said from behind me making me jump.

"Don't do that" I said slapping his arm.

"Do what?" he said

"You're impossible" I said "I wasn't done helping Harry put up his Santa preparations and stuff."

"I don't mind" Remus said then I looked at him. "I'm serious I don't mind. If you want I can rile up the little guy"

"It thought I was Sirius" Sirius said pouting

"That joke's getting old Sirius" I said then looked at Remus "You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course"

"Then let's make our own Christmas Tradition then."

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! Finally made the update. It's raining cats and dogs outside and I still have one last exam which has been postponed two days already…I just wish they let me out of my sufferings…anyways Thanks for all the reviews… I still don't know how to do the whole "romance" part of this story since it is really out of my…I don't know genre? But I love family stories, so hey how can you start a family without some romance says the voice in the back of my head. Updates will come soon in DMD rewrite maybe another little three story if im not too lazy. There is no classes cuz of Typhoon, then there is no classes the day after that cuz of holiday, then there is no classes cus it's a Thursday. So my exam is delayed three days as it is…urg…hope I didn't bore you too much, cuz im still in planet dull**

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Sirius and I were trying not to laugh when we entered Harry's room. The room was a little more than an average little boy's room. There was a four poster bed big enough for a toddler to a child. Half a dozen stuffed animals lined up on a shelf and a few empty shelves. But the main attraction is the walls.

The ceiling looks like the sky outside, except when it rains, and the walls looks like a Quidditch Pitch. There were bludgers and a golden snitch running around from wall to wall, and there was a dozen brooms flying about without a rider. When we had brought Harry into this room weeks ago, he was more than impressed.

This was James' old room. He had fixed it up before he got married, what he left behind was the walls and his old bed and desk. After a few spells and a few tears, it looked as good as new. Harry slept in his bed, looking more at home. He fits right into the room…just like James had.

Harry slept peacefully in his bed. His hair being its usual bird's nest and his mouth slightly opened. I felt Sirius put his arm around my shoulders. "He looks so much like James like that"

"I know" I said sadly. Sirius went beside Harry's bed and lifted the two year old awake. He raised him at arm's length above his head. Harry got shaken awake and was giggling as Sirius lifted him up again.

Soon the room was filled with laughter.

"Happy Christmas Prongslet!" Sirius said lifting the two year old up again. And a giggle erupted from the little raven haired toddler.

"Happy Cwismas!" he said happily.

"Come on! Prongslet! Let's go down and open those presents!

"YAY! PWESENTS!" Harry wiggled himself out of Sirius' grasp and the two of them raced down the stairs.

"Come on Jade!"

I laughed then patiently followed the two boys in a more sedate pace.

* * *

I think the one who was happier than Sirius this Christmas was Harry. Harry opened presents like any other kid at Christmas. It was great to know that Petunia didn't totally break Harry's spirit towards Christmas. Remus and I watched my young nephew dove into his pill of presents.

The first one he had picked was my present. I got him little stuffed Prongs, he had one before but sadly, he was destroyed in the rubble. But Harry still loved the new one.

Desiree really went all the way to re-introducing Harry to the world of Wizardry. She had gotten him a stuffed owl! A charmed stuffed owl. Not only does it fly. But apparently it can also deliver messages like a live owl. But only in a small area thankfully. I think Regulus and Sirius had collaborated in their gifts. Regulus had gotten him a toy broom. One fit for toddlers, hopefully with the child lock still on it.

While Sirius got him a toy snitch. Harry was very happy to play with the toy snitch even if only goes like three feet above ground, and barely even getting five feet away from him.

"A toy snitch? Really Sirius?"

"Don't be a spoil sport Jade" Sirius said "Who knows maybe he god his aunt's talent"

"If you mean falling off the broom then don't count on Quidditch anytime soon."

"Aww come on. You were great"

"Also voted out of the team for Simon McLaggen, I might add" I said bitterly. "I tried out for the team and beat him 4 out of 5 times. Sixth year was the only time I actually got in because James was the captain. I still got kicked out because the stupid beater, one from our house I might add, actually threw a bludger my way. And blamed me for falling off and loosing the game."

"But you're still better Seeker." Remus said "besides they only kicked you out because they thought that a girl would steal their spotlight

"Yeah, you tell yourself that" I said

"Come on, sour puss" Sirius said "We have to get this little guy ready, the Weasleys are coming soon"

"When did Sirius become the responsible one?" Remus asked

"Just now, don't worry he'll be back to his normal self soon"

"I heard that!"

* * *

"Auntie Jade!" two ginger haired boys exclaimed as they came out of the floo with their older brothers. The two children came out of their grasps and they clasped on my leg. Harry, who I was carrying, held harder on my shoulder. "Happy Christmas"

"Hey you two. Happy Christmas." I said to my two godsons. Then looked at Bill. "Where's your mum?"

"Right here" Molly said holding a little one year old girl with a big smile on her face. I noticed a familiar wardrobe on the Weasley family. They all wore Molly's hand knitted jumpers with their initials in the front. Even the two youngest Weasleys wore a jumper with their name on it. She gave me a one armed hug since Ginny was in her arms. "How are you sweety?"

"Fine" I said "Thanks for coming, how's Percy doing after the whole Peter thing"

"He thought Scabbers ran away." Molly said "Maybe it's better that he knew it like that."

"At least he didn't dwell on too much, I hate to think that Peter could cause more pain more than he already has."

"Yes" Molly said "I guess this is little Harry"

"Yes" I said while Harry tried to hide in my shoulder again "Come on, Harry meet Mrs. Weasley"

"Hi" he said suddenly shy.

"Hello Harry, I am Molly, this is Ginny" she said motioning to the little girl in her arms. "And then those are Fred and George"

"Hullo Harry"

"Nice to meet you"

"Want to go play?"

Harry looked at me with those big green eyes filled with excitement. I placed him down on his feet and the twins grabbed him by the arms and went on their way.

"Come on Ronnikins," Fred called their younger brother from his place beside his father.

Molly and I laughed at the group of little kids.

"Nice to see that you're handling it all fine" Molly said

"Well, Sirius may be very irresponsible, but he's really good with the little tyke." I said "I'm not really good with kids."

"Oh you're fine, everyone is like that at first. Watching them grow is like growling up again. You learn like they do."

"Well, you're the mom" I said smiling. Then we heard a crash and a wave of giggles.

"Come on, let's see what mischief the children have done now"

* * *

"I'm so happy you can make it" I said grabbing my soot covered best friend into a hug. She returned it.

"Okay you can let go of me now" she said. There's the Desiree I know.

"No" I said childishly like I have in the past. "You're so fluffy."

"I'm not kidding, get off" she said pushing me away.

"Oh fine," I said smirking.

"Why do you keep on doing that?"

"Cuz its fun to annoy you"

"Well its working" she said "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, where's Reg?"

"Well he was behind me…" then the floo turned green again then Regulus came out from the fireplace.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing really." Desiree said "We were just wondering if you came out of the right grate."

"Good thing, I did" Regulus said wrapping an arm around Desiree "I wouldn't want you to get worried now do we?"

"Why is he allowed to touch you?"

"He's not" Desiree said removing the arm around her shoulder. "You two just seem to have the same ideas especially on pestering me."

"Great minds think alike I guess."

"Come one great minds," Desiree said "it's Christmas, let's have some fun."

* * *

After hours of games, stories and food, everyone had to go home. Dinner, courtesy of the house elves, was spectacular as usual. It was true when they say that friendship starts at the dinner table. The Weasleys, Regulus and Desiree manage to get along swimmingly. I knew for a while that Desiree had a somewhat secret love for muggle books, but I didn't know that Molly too loved to read those romance novels. And one thing lead to another the whole table was lively, especially the children. Harry had such a great time and was knocked out as soon as eight thirty. Harry, Ron and Ginny were all asleep side by side in Harry's room when the Weasleys were about to go home.

"Aww that is just adorable" Molly cooed

Sirius came in with a familiar camera. It was my father's. He, like Arthur, found Muggle objects fascinating. But instead of tweaking with it he just learns to use it. We have dozens of muggle pictures just lying around the house when I was young. He took a picture of the three little angels, then making sure not to wake the little ones Molly and Arthur brought their brood back home.

Remus had to go home as well, the night after tomorrow is a full moon, and he is getting weaker when the moon is almost full.

Desiree and Regulus however stayed behind and we brought out some of my father's firewhiskey for special occasions

"So I want to ask this one thing" Sirius said after having one full shot of firewhiskey. "When am I gonna be Uncle Sirius?"

Desiree nearly choked on that "What?"

"You heard me"

"There's nothing going on Sirius" Regulus said "What about you? When am I gonna be Uncle Reg?"

"You already are." I said then they all raised an eyebrow at me "To Harry, duh"

"You scared me for a moment Jade" Sirius said and I smirked the famous Potter smirk. Then Desiree was beside me all of the sudden

"Are you sure your not…" the she started fussing over me.

"Getoff!"

Then she laughed. "Payback"

"Haha really funny"

"But I'm serious there is nothing going on" Regulus said

"You're not Sirius, I am" Sirius said getting him a face full off pillow.

"Old joke Siri" Reg said "You've been using that since you learned the word 'serious'"

"It's a classic!" Sirius protested "It never gets old."

"Not unless the one that says it is"

"Hey!"

We all laughed at his expense. And he just pouted there for like a minute then started laughing heartily with us. Soon the duo had to go home as well.

"Thank you for having us" Desiree said hugging me we shared a slight squeeze then let go. I've known Desiree for years, she's not the type to have physical contact but every now and then you can get away with a hug or two. But sometimes it's just too tempting to pester her that way.

"Of course, what's a party without all of our brothers and sisters?"

"True that"

Then with that the two returned to Grimmauld Place, leaving me with Sirius.

"It was a great party" Sirius said "Harry seemed to have a great time with the Weasley boys."

"It's the Weasleys" I told Sirius "It's impossible not to like them."

"I am actually related to the Weasleys." Sirius said "I think it was…fourth cousins I think"

"Really now?"

"Yeah, come on I want to show you something" he said grabbing my hand and lead me deeper into the house.

* * *

He led me to my father's old study. I haven't entered these rooms for a long time. It's not forbidden. I just couldn't bear removing my father's belongings so I usually just leave everything as it is. I do not want to touch some of my father's belongings. Seeing as he was a curse breaker…it's kind of hard to tell whether something is safe to touch or not.

"What are we doing here?"

"I want to show you something" Sirius said "Now close your eyes"

"Why?"

"It's a surprise" Sirius said "Now close them"

"Fine" I said closing my eyes. Then I felt his hands over my eyes. "Their closed"

"I know, but we don't want any peaking now do we?" he said then lead me forward.

I don't know where we entered. I just know that we entered a new room when I heard him open and close the door. The room itself had an ancient smell; it wasn't like one that you would find in old places where no one goes to but rather one that has been well cared for.

"You can open them now"

I opened them and memories started to return. I remember this room. The Potter family tapestry. The walls were lined with carpet and faces of my relatives sewn on it. But unlike the Black Family, the Potter family wasn't as strict in Pureblood Mania. Though it would be encouraged to marry a witch or wizard, but it was more of safety matters.

My father said that some of my other family members had experienced the close-mindedness of most muggles. I had an aunt who took care of a wizard child on her own. She is now owns an apothecary in France because of the help of my grandfather's brother.

I touched a familiar part of the tapestry, the one of my and my brother, we were both in a red hat that looked similar to the sorting hat with smiles in our faces. I have only been here once or twice. I didn't even know where this room was.

"How did you…"

"James and I went exploring around the manor after your parents died." Sirius said "He had a similar reaction. I though you would like it."

"This is amazing, I haven't seen this since I was a child" I said tracing the new branch with Harry's name. Sirius came up beside me and looked at the blooming flower still not fully bloomed. But will in due time.

I looked up and saw Sirius looking right at me. The deep grey eyes that have seen many but now held a kind of joy. I remember loosing myself into those eyes as a teenager. I can't help but remember those times now that he is here right in front of me. Sirius Black, the heartthrob of Hogwarts. Then who was I, nothing more than that little girl hidden behind her brother's fame, but I was content.

Suddenly he looked up; I followed his line of sight. A green plant with yellowish flowers and small waxy-white berries start to grow.

Sirius gave a slightly nervous chuckle "Merry Christmas, Jade"

"Merry Christmas" then with a gentleness that I have never seen in Sirius, he pulled me closer till I was eye in eye with him. Silver grey eyes met mine with such emotion I have never seen before. Our lips touched, and I felt pure bliss.

* * *

**AWWW that's sweet… Sorry for the long wait but I had a severe writer's block for a long time. I had the end, I had the beginning, but I didn't have the middle. So yeah. Hehe**

**I am currently trying my way though Original Stories. So far my short plots have something to do with High School and a bit of cheesy romance…but I'm working on it starting from here :D To those who have read my old story "Back to School" I am thinking of putting a sequel, but I think I'll just put it in the same story and name it as part two. "Back to Goode" **

**Anyways…PLEASE REVEIW**


End file.
